sweetheartchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
She Fought Alone Again
She Fought Alone Again (AKA Stalked by Love) is a 1995 American television film. The film, which is based on a true story, stars Tiffani-Amber Thiessen as a young doctor who is stalked by her abusive ex-boyfriend. Plot Dr. Danielle Ross is a shy new resident at Lockhart General Hospital in the new town of Lockhart, Illinois. She is not very well known at her hospital, but with the help of her best friend, she meets a popular doctor named Chase Peterson. While partying one night, she bonds with Chase, eventually sleeping with him while. Danielle is happy that she is in new relationship, but soon, Chase becomes more controlling and gets angry when Danielle is talking to a male nurse. Chase grabs her arm and orders not to talk to other guys while they work at the same hospital. This threat scares Danielle, but keeps it a secret, due to not wanting people to know. While at the movies one night, Danielle finds out Chase is flirting with another woman. Upset, she confronts him. Chase tells Danielle that there was nothing going on, than just casual flirting. Danielle breaks up with him. Back at home, she receives a visit from Chase, who screams at her for dumping him in front of their colleagues. Inside, he grabs her arm again, but when she slaps her, he becomes aggressive and slaps her back and ends up raping her while her niece listens through the door, unaware that her aunt is being assaulted. For three weeks, she distances herself from everyone, not wanting to talk to her mother. When Mrs. Ross demands to know what happened last night, Danielle admits that Chase raped her. She, however, doesn't believe Danielle, claiming that she probably seduced him. Feeling betrayed, she leaves home, only to be told the same by her friends. One month later, Danielle gets ready for work, but runs to the bathroom and vomits. Danielle schedules for an examination, and is shocked to learn that she is pregnant and worse, the father was Chase, due to him raping her. Danielle tells her best friend, Caitlin that not only Chase raped her, but is pregnant with his child. Caitlin is shocked and Danielle considers having an abortion, but would rather give the baby up for adoption. At work, Chase discovers Danielle's pregnancy and her considering adoption and confronts her. He threatens to hurt her if she gives their child up for adoption. But then, Chase touches Danielle's baby bump as the baby kicks, and forces Danielle to feel the baby kick. They both smiled and Danielle changes her mind about adoption. But Danielle is still very scared that Chase will hurt her again. Danielle has an sonogram and learns she is having a boy, which scares her the worse. Danielle reports Chase's threats to the medical board. Trying to prevent the hospital from getting a bad reputation, Chase is suspended. That night, Danielle goes into labor and packs up to go to the hospital. But as her contractions increase, Danielle tries to called Caitlin, but gets a call from Chase. As revenge for the suspension, Chase lures Danielle into an abandoned house and slapping her, but discovers she was on the verge of giving birth. Chase delivers his and Danielle's son. However, Chase lets her go without letting her hold her son. Devastated, Danielle decides to fight back, calling an investigator the next day, and the two begin collecting evidence and preparing to sue the hospital. Meanwhile, Chase reveals to Ethan that he indeed raped Danielle and stole their child after Danielle gave birth. Stunned by this revelation, Ethan tries to make it right with her, but she initially doesn't want to see him. However, after much discussion, Danielle finally relents, and an uneasy truce is made between them. Feeling betrayed by his best friend, Chase starts vandalizing Ethan's property and car. Finally, he picks up Danielle, ready to flee the town, but they are stopped by the rest of The Crew. During the ensuing commotion, a knife fight breaks out between Ethan and Chase, which ends with Chase being stabbed in the leg, after which Ethan leaves with Danielle. Later, they kiss in a church, and a court trial follows, during which the hospital promises to update their policies. Chase testifies he lost his medical liseince and is not allowed to see his son and that he's ready to move on with his life and go to a state college. In the end, Danielle is reunited with her son, she names Ethan, and leaves town for another hospital job, leaving everyone behind. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.